


Harry Potter of the Relics

by Rice_Gruel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Gruel/pseuds/Rice_Gruel
Summary: Harry Potter is not "special". Hogwarts trains like a harsh and unforgiving mentor, not that the Wastes are any better. The wizarding societies have lost wand magic eons ago and moved underground to hide from strange creatures that appeared from dementor eons ago. The new houses are fanatical but Harry must endure them if he is to become a great enough wizard to become a Wanderer, the job that took the lives of his parents before him.





	Harry Potter of the Relics

Prologue: The Day of Choosing

Harry gulped nervously as he advanced nearer to the front of the line. The reception lady was a vulture faced lady with a sharp and withered face. There was an almost predatory look in her eyes, and just watching her made Harry remember his dislike for those who worked in the Ministry. The Ministry that took him when he was but an infant.

"Harry Potter. Surrey, England," croaked the receptionist.

"That's me," responded Harry nervously.

He was in line for what would be the most important day for many years to come. It was the day his relic selection, the eleventh autumn. More specifically, the relic would select him. Since the loss of wand magic to the wizarding public eons back, all magical artifacts and trinkets originated from the Creators who resided beyond a veil in the Hall of Mysteries. The Hall of Mysteries was a long corridor with many rooms. Each room contained a unique item with magic imbued into it. As a novice of the Academy progressed farther into the corridor, the rooms contained artifacts of stronger magic until the novice eventually reached the Veil. That's the what the books say anyways, as no novice has ever made it to the Veil. At a certain point, each novice is inexplicably pulled into a room in the side of the corridor and chosen by an item. The magic device is believed to mark the talent of the wizard or witch who it chooses, but in reality, it is just speculation since no one has spoken to a Creator for hundreds of years, as they dwelled beyond the Veil. Harry took a deep breath; he then proceeded to enter the imposing, azure doors of the corridor.

As the child slowly paced down the hall, he was curious as to why each door seemed to follow a different theme. Some doors pulsed darkly, while others seemed to glow radiantly to the point of being blinding. However, none of these doors called him and he continued his walk. As he traveled deeper and deeper into the hall, he grew more excited at what his artifact could be. After all, if it was this deep in the corridor, it must be quite a remarkable work of magic, right? It seemed a small eternity, but eventually Harry felt a pull in his gut. He turned back and glanced upon a small door. It shone a gentle green color but seemed to eventually settle to a color not unlike his own eyes. He hunched over and awkwardly stepped into the room. Set into a stone outcrop of the room was a small, vitreous pendant with a red cord. It was a pyramid shaped, green stone that was tied to a red cord. It started to vibrate as he reached closer and eventually closed his hand around it. It surged with a curious warmth and then lay still in the palm of his hand. He lingered one last look at the small, green cavern and then exited the room. However, this time the door opened to the reception room.

"Done so quickly?" The receptionist stared into his eyes and then spat out a cruel laugh. "Your bloodline must be tainted more than your mother's."

Harry glanced up at the clock; only two minutes had passed! He then quickly looked down at the floor. Although his insides boiled in a mixture of shame and anger, the institute that he had grew up in had taught him to keep his eyes on the floor and not stir up trouble. After all, there were always better opportunities later in life. The Matron was particularly fond of making that point when dishing out her frequent punishments. Harry shuffled to the registration desk in the corner and showed the wizened registrar his pendant. It seemed to swing around and pull at random moments.

"Is that a dowsing pendulum?" The registrar analyzed the glassy stone and cord then scribbled some notes on the parchment. "It's been a long time since I've seen one of those. They say that the artifact show a great inner ambition in the beholder."

Harry looked up curiously at the old man. Maybe his pendant wasn't so useless after all.

"What's a dowsing pendulum?" 

"It's an amulet of finding. If the holder focuses on an object, the amulet will swing in that direction. However, the effective range of the pendulum depends on the skill of the wizard," explained the registrar.

Harry withered inside. With a relic like this, he'd have a hard time being sorted into Breach, the house of bravery. Useless trinket class relics were usually sorted into Hearth, the house of the collectivity.  
At Hogwarts Academy, all novices were sorted upon entrance into four houses. The first house was Breach. Breach was a house that valued bravery and strength. They usually selected children with dueling class or greater relics and encouraged their students to believe that privilege is for the mighty. They boasted of being almost the exclusive house for the selection of Wanderers. Skulk was the house of ambition. They were fairly accepting of anyone who was willing to snatch the preciously guarded secrets of other houses and even instructors. Well, that's what the rumors say. Raven was the house of knowledge. They claimed to be the only true house of Hogwarts since the fall. So naturally, Raven took every arrogant scholar they could. They were known for exploring alternative magics and sciences aside from relic manipulation; explosions and quarantine measures in the west wings and spires were not uncommon. Hearth was the house of the collectivity. They took in most of the leftover students and encouraged a mob mentality in their students as a survival mechanism. Their violent uprisings have been known to cause chaos extending out of the Academy, extending far into the upper levels of the Polycrypt.  
"Harry, we must be off! It's already noon," called Caretaker Siegal.

Harry trudged out of the Ministry back to the dark streets of the Polycrypt. At least he wasn't a poor muggle stranded in The Wastes. As he ambled back to the trolley, the green stone warmed against his neck.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> I'm new to this whole AO3 thing, so any constructive criticism is much appreciated! If this thing is a slump, I'll probably discontinue so make sure to tell me whether it's worth continuing because honestly I'm kinda drowning in Chemistry and English homework. Cheers!  
> -Rice Gruel


End file.
